


John Doe Identified

by ASharksReadingGlasses



Series: Ghost in the NYC [3]
Category: Danny Phantom, Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Universe - Fandom, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Identity Reveal, Angst, But He Gets Better, Dark Humor, Gen, Ghost Headcanon, Ghost Theory, Humor, Hurt Danny, Identity Reveal, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Man this series took a dark turn, Mentions of Suicide, Phantom luck strikes again, Serious Discusions, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Talk of covering up a murder, Talk of murder, Wade Wilson Has Issues, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade Wilson has feelings, Wade so did not sign up for this shit, once again proving my inability to keep things cheerful and light hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASharksReadingGlasses/pseuds/ASharksReadingGlasses
Summary: Phantom luck strikes again as Danny gets hurt wandering the streets of the NYC, but he is saved by the most unlikelyheroanti-hero. Things happen, mistakes are made, identities are revealed, and somehow hearts are slightly mended.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Peter Parker, Danny Fenton & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Ghost in the NYC [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045206
Comments: 108
Kudos: 1344





	John Doe Identified

**Author's Note:**

> So Stove tagged their last two comics with spideypool, so I've tagged their relationship as such. This one will be a little different because most of the [comic](https://the-stove-is-on-fire.tumblr.com/post/636905939274989568/deadpool-its-a-teenage-boy-with-black-hair-and) is in Deadpool's POV, which is sort of terrifying from a writer's perspective considering Deadpool breaks the 4th wall a lot. A lot of the credit for Deadpool's dialog goes to Stove, so thank you Stove! I'll be using the tone you set as a spring board.
> 
> A bunch of you were laughing last time, so lets hope this time I can bring you to tears :)

_I really should have seen this_ coming, Danny thought as he struggled to stay conscious in the dumpster he had been thrown in. The whole ride from Amity Park to New York had been peaceful (or as peaceful as it could be with his parents), and his first two days with relatively unrestricted access to the city had been worry free and fun. So of course the universe had decided that Danny was due to get screwed over, and had resolved to cash in with interest.

First, he had to take three breaks while flying from Queens to the Botanical Garden in Bronx. _Three breaks!_ In Amity, he could fly for hours and hours on end without even thinking about resting, and he hadn't noticed anything off with his powers the last two days in New York. But now he couldn't keep his usual break neck pace flying this morning, almost reverting from his ghost form when he tried. When he finally made it to the Gardens, he nearly collapsed in the empty bathroom he had found when he turned back because he was so _hungry_. Danny couldn't remember ever being this hungry before, especially because he had lost most of his appetite after his accident. He quickly found a nearby Dunkin Doughnuts shop and ordered twelve of their cheapest breakfast sandwiches, eating them ravenously as he made his way to the entrance of the Botanical Gardens.

Danny felt better after he finished his impromptu second breakfast, but conceded he was feeling no where near his usually energy levels. He shot a quick text to Tucker and Sam, listing his exhaustion and hunger as his major concerns and hoped they could come up with a reason. As he walked around the gardens, taking pictures of the absolutely enormous lily pads they had in the ponds and any deadly or exotic plants he thought Sam might enjoy, he periodically checked on his ghost core and became worried when nothing appeared to be wrong. He finally got a text back from Tucker and Sam around lunch; their best guess was that he was probably unintentionally absorbing the ambient ectoplasm released by the portal when he was at home and it was acting like a recharge station for his powers. Because no other town had that much ambient ectoplasm, he was probably only now feeling the effects of constantly using his powers.

That of course led to his second problem; eating only refilled his energy reserves so much, and without the quick fix of absorbing ectoplasm, Danny had to limit the use of his powers until he got back to the hotel and used his emergency ectoplasm injection. Which meant he had to find a way to get back to the hotel in Queens. He didn't have enough money for a cab, so either he had to call his parents to pick him up or use the public transport system to get back. Danny couldn't even begin to think of how to explain to his parents how he got to the Bronx, so public transport it was. Thankfully, a secretary at the Garden's visitor's center took pity on him when he made up a story about a friend's car breaking down and explained he had never used a subway or bus system before (that part at least was true; he always walked, flew, or used his scooter to get anywhere in Amity). She gave him a map and instructions on how to get to the train station that would take him to the subway, which subway lines he would need to follow, and which stops he would need to get off at.

The public transport system in New York was, in a word, _an experience._ Getting to the station wasn't so bad, but trying to get the right ticket so he wouldn't waste his limited money was slightly confusing. Once he was sure he had the right ticket, Danny thought he could relax a bit, but then he was overwhelmed when he got to the train platform. It felt like he had entered the ghost zone for the first time again, and was completely blindsided by the amount of people weaving through each other. He got lucky when an older couple saw his panicked expression and asked if he was all right. Danny admitted to them he was trying to get back to Queens, and that it was his first time using the train and subway system. He showed them the list of lines and stops he was supposed to follow and the couple said they were heading the same way. They led him to the right platform, boarded the train, and they got to talking. Danny started to relax and began to enjoy the conversation and finding some of the odder characters on the train. At the next few stops, the couple helped him get the right subway ticket, showed him how to switch lines and how to make sure he was on the correct platform so he was going the right way, until they had to part ways when they had to get on different lines.

~~(Danny shyly asked if he could get a picture with them to put in his scrapbook he was making of his visit; they happily agreed, Danny blushing to the tips of his ears when the woman insisted he have a couple extra dollars to get a snack. Danny never got the chance to meet his grandparents from either his mother's or father's side, but he imagined this was what Sam felt when talking about her bubeleh.)~~

The rest of the ride to Queens was almost relaxing, seeing so many different people milling about, and there were a couple of street performers on the platforms that were nice to listen to as he waited for the subway. He was feeling great when he managed the last few line switches by himself, made it topside on the correct street, and oriented himself towards the hotel without any difficulty. This of course was when his luck officially ran out and the universe gave him the middle finger. _A mere s_ _ix blocks_ from the hotel he was grabbed and dragged off the street as he was passing the mouth of an alleyway. The asshole that had grabbed him had slammed Danny's back against the wall a decent way from the street, and hidden out of sight lines thanks to a dumpster. Danny raised his hands, trying to get his bearings when he felt the prick of a knife at his stomach and he had to clench up as he fought his instinct to go ghost, his core flaring with his adrenaline. The mugger that held him at knife point wore nondescript jeans, a plain tee shirt covered by an open zip-up hoodie, and a black baseball cap covering most of his brunette hair. Danny looked back toward the street, and the mugger had a buddy leaning against a wall by the mouth of the alleyway, keeping watch and wearing similar clothing. Danny looked around briefly, noting the chain-link fence at the other end of the alley, not far from where he was. When the knife pierced through his shirt and started to dig into his skin, he turned his eyes back to the assailant towering over him.

"Hey man," Danny stammered as he started to sweat, "I don't want any trouble."

"Neither do we, kid," The man answered. "Give us everything you got and you can be on your way." Danny's heart rate jumped; with the pictures on his phone and the name in his contacts, it wouldn't take much to get Spider Man in trouble. Not to mention if he went back to the hotel without his phone or wallet, his parents would know he got mugged and would keep him leashed for the rest of the trip. Taking a chance, Danny did what he did best and started to talk.

"Look, I just finished taking a totally unplanned subway trip from the Bronx," Danny said shakily. "I don't have anything left, and my phone is pretty crap. My parents are expecting me to check in soon and if they don't hear from me, they're gonna call the police. So why don't you just let me go?" As he spoke, Danny took a moment to assess his attacker. The guy had nothing on Dash in terms of bulk and Danny could handle Dash pretty easily with just evasion tactics, even without his powers (Although Dash had never shaken him down at knife point either). Danny could see his attacker start to falter, taking in Danny's terrified body language and shaking hands. Just as it looked like he was about to back off, his friend called out down the alleyway.

"What's the fucking hold up," The second assailant growled out. The knife wielder took his eyes off Danny and was about to retort when Danny decided to act. He quickly pushed the knifed down and out of the way, weaving under the man's arms and booked it towards the fence, taking a running leap and climbing as quickly as he could. His attackers let out a noise of surprise but Danny wasn't about to look over his should to find out what they were doing. Just as one of his hands reached the top of the fence, one of the muggers grabbed his legs and attempted to yank him off. Danny tried to kick out with his legs as he clung on when one of his hands slipped and he was dragged off the fence and landed in a heap on his stomach, something piercing his side.

Danny quickly tried to roll over, but his side stung, and felt hot and slippery. He lifted himself up slightly and nearly screamed in horror when he spotted the knife embedded in his abdomen, blood blooming on his shirt from the wound. He flipped himself over and tried to scramble away from the former knife wielder before hitting a wall. Cradling his hands around the wound, Danny could feel himself start to panic. He, Sam, and Tucker had dealt with bumps, bruises, scratches, and occasional burns from ectoblasts in the past, but never something as serious as this. Blood was smeared on the ground, a gruesome short trail leading from the fence back to the dumpster, and Danny's hands started to become slippery and stained.

"Nate, what the fuck did you do!" The look out yelled as he abandoned his post at the alleyway entrance and peered around the dumpster too look at Danny. The knife wielder, Nate, heaved himself up and turned to look at Danny, his face going pale.

"Shit," Nate stammered as he scrambled to get up. "Shit, shit, _shit!_ _Fuck_ , I didn't mean to stab him! He must of slipped on my knife when I was trying to get him off the fence!"

"We gotta get out of here," The lookout said, glancing at the mouth of the alleyway to make sure the commotion hadn't attracted any attention.

"What?! Travis, we just can't leave him here!" Nate argued, throwing his arms out in Danny's direction.

"Fuck you man, I ain't going away as an accomplice for murder when the kid dies on the way to the hospital," Travis responded, rounding the dumpster and shoving Nate aggressively.

"So we're just gonna let him die?!" Nate shot back. Travis grabbed Nate by his hoodie and dragged him closer to practically spit in his face.

"This was your idea! Who do you think is gonna go down for this if we come forward and call an ambulance? Well let me tell you, _buddy_ , it sure as hell won't be me," Travis growled, then shoved Nate away again. Nate's pallor turned a starker pale, and he gestured at Danny, who had curled up trying to put pressure on the wound around the knife.

"So what the fuck do you wanna do?" Nate whispered. Travis paused for a moment before stepping between Danny and the dumpster. Danny flinched and tried to scramble away, but Travis grabbed his closest arm with bruising force and yanked it away from the wound.

"Help me get him into the dumpster," Travis said as Danny struggled weakly to break his grip, trying to keep pressure on his wound with his remaining hand.

"Please, don't do this," Danny begged, completely terrified as he felt his core fluctuate uncontrollably.

"Jesus Christ," Nate gasped as he took a step back, "You _can't_ be serious!"

"We need time to get as far away from here as possible!" Travis argued as he hauled Danny from the ground, and Danny groaned as his wound was aggravated. "We leave him out in the open, someone is going to notice him real quick! Now help me, or that knife is going into _you_ next!" Nate shakily stepped to Danny's other side to grip his other arm, at least trying to be gentle. Danny tore his hand away from the wound, trying to push either Travis or Nate away. Instantly, gravity started to pull on the knife, lighting his side with pain. As Travis and Nate manhandled him to try and get a better grip in him, Travis jostled the knife and it slid out of Danny's abdomen, blood pouring out of the wound. Danny jerked before going boneless and nearly passing out. His attackers took the opportunity to easily lift and throw his body in the dumpster, Danny's head banging on one of the walls as he landed in the trash. He tried to use his shirt as a barrier between his wound and the germ infested stink hole he found himself in, putting pressure back on the spot and tried to get himself out. Danny's core rippled violently, unstably pulsing against his control as he tried not to go ghost. He listened intently as footsteps faded from the alleyway. When Danny was completely sure he was alone, he let go of his control and his ghost core thrummed to life, filling his blood vessels with ectoplasm and repairing his damaged cells.

* * *

Wade was having a pretty shit day, if he was honest with himself. His last _work order_ ended yesterday when the piece of cockroach turd of a human being that was stocking his ex turned tail after he found out that Deadpool was her hired muscle; Weasel didn't have any _requests_ for him at Hell House; Peter was doing an early patrol today; and the boxes were just being _so mean_.

 ** _Oh, boo hoo, poor baby_** , Whitey sneered in his ear as Wade wandered across rooftops. **_Grow a pair and shut the fuck up._**

 ** _Hey now,_** whispered Greeny, **_mind the rating, you uncultured swine_.**

 ** _No, no, it's fine_** , Yellow reassured them. **_They just upped the rating to M. We're in the clear everyone!_**

 _Great_ , Wade thought glumly, _we're finally moving up in the world. Does that mean I get to play Russian Roulette now?_

 ** _Better not,_** Red suggested. **_You'll make them nervous. Besides, you promised Peter you wouldn't._**

 _I did promise, didn't I_ , Wade thought. He slowed down when he passed the alleys favored by small time crooks hoping to get lucky, begging for a baddy he could pound his frustrations on.

 ** _Or that taco truck from last week_** , Violet piped up. **_Those were some damn good tacos_** **.** Wade sighed and was about to move on when he spotted a bloody trail leading to a dumpster near the end of an alley way.

"Awe, come on," Wade whined, "Finding people in dumpsters is Hawkeye's and Daredevil's thing! And it's a totally over used trope!" Wade couldn't make out what was in the dumpster, and he debated going down and checking it out when a box sang in his ear.

 _ **Come on Pool, go take a look. Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back,**_ Yellow whistled, pausing before continuing. _**Or in this case, a regenerative mutation but, eh; tomato, potato.**_

 _ **It's potato, potato, you imbecile,**_ Greeny whined.

Wade ignored the growing argument between his boxes as he parkoured himself down to the alley by the bloody trails, then heaved himself over the lip of the dumpster to peer inside. What he saw silenced the boxes in a heartbeat, because there was a kid in the dumpster. There was a fucking kid, pale as an empty comic book panel, covered in blood in the dumpster. Wade instantly climbed the rest of the way in, pulling off one of his gloves to check for a pulse and found nothing but cold skin. An icy rage rolled over him like a wave and his mind ordered itself into chaotic focus, something he hadn't felt since he went looking for Francis. If there was one thing he hated more than the lowlife fucks he usually went after, it was kid killers. He wanted so badly to start the hunt for these walking dead men, but Wade couldn't just leave the kid to be found with the trash. He picked the kid up under his knees and shoulders, lifting him as easily as lifting a bag of potatoes, and jumped out of the dumpster. He laid the teen down on the ground and started feeling around the kid's pockets for a phone or a wallet, so at least the kid could be ID'd when he called the police.

But then something really, really weird happened.

While Wade was patting the kid down, the kid's eyes burst open and instantly tried to take a swing at him, nearly giving Wade a heart attack. He backed off as the kid, dazed and frightened, tried to scramble upright. Wade watched in dumbfounded amazement as the kid - who Wade swore was long past dead - get up on shaky legs like a new born foal, run full tilt into a wall, and knock himself out again. Wade paused and tired to wrap his head around what he saw.

 _Fuck this_ , Wade thought as he dug out his phone and dialed Peter's number, _This shit is too weird, even for me._ Wade brought the phone to his ear and settled his unoccupied hand in the crook of his folded arm, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for Peter to pick up. He started talking the moment he heard the click of the call connecting.

"Hey Spider-bae," Wade said in deadpan. "I'd love to start off with a snappy one-liner but we're going to have to settle for a cold open because I just found a dead teenager in a dumpster and-"

"YOU FOUND A WHAT!??" Peter interrupted. Wade paused as he nudged the kid with his heel, seeing if he could elicit another reanimation.

"Deceased teen. Un-alive adolescent. Expired juvenile," Wade listed as he continued to nudge the kid.

"Oh my god," Peter whispered brokenly.

"Yeeeeaaah," Wade trailed off as he bent down and grabbed the back of the kids shirt, shaking him like a mother cat with its kitten. "Except, he didn't stay dead. The little shit jumped up and DABBED at me! And then ran straight into a wall and knocked himself the fuck out. Which like, points for execution, but anyway~, how do you fee l about adoption?" Wade could picture Peter putting his face in his hands as he sighed.

"Wade..." Peter cried in broken exasperation.

"It's a teenage boy with black hair and blue eyes," Wade begged as he dropped the teen's shirt and stood back up. "I am legally required to pull a Batman." While Peter was groaning away, the kid started to stir again, this time a bit more slowly and subdued. "Hold on boo, he's waking up again," Wade said as he muffled the phone's mouth piece with his chest. "Hey kid, take it easy. I just finished fishing you out of a dumpster. You got a phone on you so I can call your parental units or something?" Wade watched as the kid push himself up slightly and try to shake off his confusion like a dog shaking off water. Once the teen was apparently satisfied, he leaned his head back to look up at his ~~savior~~.

"Deadpool?" The kid whispered, and Wade nearly flinched. _Fucking Christ,_ Wade thought, _Even as a mutated, ugly freak, I still attract kids like flies to honey_.

"Yeah home slice, it's Deadpool," Wade replied, "You need me to call you an ambulance?"

"No," the kid shook his head, "Just need to-, to get my bearings." Wade was highly dubious, considering he found the kid stone cold with no pulse, but he wasn't going to push. Maybe he could have Peter swing by and get the kid to go. Just as he was about to suggest it, the teen took a deep breath in as he prepared to sit up-

And breathed out a trail of blue mist.

"Ah," Wade exhaled as the kid froze.

 ** _Oh shiiitttt,_** Violet whispered.

" _AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"_ Wade yelled as he jumped and pointed dramatically at the teen _._ Wade could vaguely hear Peter asking what was wrong in the background and he quickly brought the phone back to his ear. "Boo, you need to meet me back at Safe House C, ASAP! I'll explain when you get there!" And hung up without further adieu, then watched as _Danny Fucking Phantom_ dropped his head to the ground and whispered a quiet, but heartfelt, _  
_

"Fuck."

* * *

Wade brought Phantom to Safe House C quickly and efficiently by hoisting the pipsqueak over his shoulder and then hauling ass across the rooftops, his strength and stamina making it quick and easy. He heard Phantom groan in pain once in a while, but mostly the teen complained about being carried like a sack of flour. Wade made it into the safe house by landing on the fire escape and forcing himself and his living cargo through and unlocked window. Wade moved to the kitchen through the bedroom and plopped the teen down at his admittedly messy table, then dived into the bathroom and bedroom to try and find the med kit he kept here for Peter. Wade stormed back into kitchen, finding the teen sullenly taking in his surroundings with his arms crossed.

Honestly, Wade was going to fucking lose it.

He slammed the med kit on the table and opened it up before lifting up the teen's shirt where the blood stain was, ignoring the teen's shout of protest; he stilled then shoved the shirt back down when he found no wound.

"I'll explain later, but what I really need right now is food," Phantom said, and then his stomach let out the loudest gurgle Wade had ever heard. Phantom blushed like a lime, and his eyes switching from ocean blue to toxic waste green. "You got anything to eat?"

Wade rushed back to the bedroom to raid his secrete snack stashes, no questions asked, knowing that this kitchen wasn't as well stocked like in the other safe houses he had. Phantom had insisted that he was strictly a ghost (or half-ghost, whatever), but Wade knew he had to be mutated in some way, and all mutants had their quirks. He dumped the first stash on a clean, if ripped sheet, going to the closet and lifting a ceiling panel to find that his prized candy trove hadn't been pilfered by Peter's sticky fingers. He grabbed all he could and hurried back to the kitchen with the sheet over his shoulder like a demented dollar tree Santa Clause. He found Phantom opening cabinets and cupboards like a nosy, starving mouse, (which, _rude_ but Wade wasn't going to bitch about it) as he spread the sheet on the kitchen table in a mock rendition of a feast. When Phantom made his way to the refrigerator, Wade grabbed his shoulders and led him back to the table. He didn't want to deal with a parasitic, fungus-like zombie apocalypse on top of trying to take care of a teenage, _thank you kindly_.

"This gonna be enough, or should I be worried you'll start eating the furniture next?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, this should hold me over for a little while, thanks," Phantom said as he dug in, starting with a Krispy Kreme Jumbo Honey Bun.

"Thank fuck," Wade breathed in relief, pulling up his mask as he headed over to one of the open cabinets, cracking open a whiskey bottle, and downing a couple of swallows. They both stayed silent for a while, Phantom munching his way through snacks while Wade nursed his drink at an alarming pace. God, Wade wished he could still get black out drunk because he seriously need to loose a few brain cells _yesterday_.

"Thanks," Phantom said after a moment, and Wade paused uncomfortably. "Thanks for saving me."

"Ah," Wade replied shakily, "If there's one thing you shouldn't do, it's thank me." Phantom frowned before opening a bag of chips.

"Why shouldn't I?" Phantom replied. "You saved my life. I would be dead right now if it wasn't for you and your little hitchhiker." Wade almost choked on a mouthful of his drink, coughing to clear his air ways.

"Excuse me, my _what!?_ " Wade shouted, and Phantom flinched slightly.

"You know that shade I was talking about yesterday?" And here, Phantom deliberately dragged his eyes down Wade's face to his shoulder; it made Wade's skin crawl. "It's sort of attached itself to you. It's why my ghost sense kept going off. I gave it some of my ectoenergy yesterday to keep it from bugging me and it sort of gave it back to me when you found me. Jump started my ghost core. If you hadn't found me, I'd be a full ghost instead of half of one. So, again, than-."

"I said," Wade interrupted, slamming the bottle on the counter, "Don't thank me." Phantom glared and put down his bag of chips and stood up from his chair.

"Why do you do that?" Phantom asked. "Spider Man said you hated to be called a hero, but he trusts you with his life. And I read some internet posts about you last night-.'

"Phantom," Wade growled, "I'm warning you." But Phantom just continued over him.

"You've stopped fifteen different people from committing suicide this year," Phantom said, "And most of the jobs you did in the past were threatening crazy stalkers to stop bothering their victims, so why can't you admit that you're a-!"

"BECAUSE I'M NOT, OKAY!" Wade yelled as he lunged forward, towering over Phantom, who stumbled back into his kitchen chair. "I'M NOT A FUCKING HERO! I'm certifiably insane! I've _killed_ people, Phantom, and I've done it for fun!"

"Yeah, well sometimes good people do bad things!" Phantom yelled back, trying to stand up and get in his face. Wade sneered and stalked back to the counter where he left his drink.

"Yeah, and sometimes bad people do good things; still doesn't make them any less of a bad person," Wade answered, taking another swig. Phantom clenched his fists and stalked forward, poking his finger into Wade's chest and his glowing eyes seeming to peer into Wade's soul.

"Let me tell you something about shades, D͍͎͍͓̜̆͒̓͋̊ę̢͓͍̥͐̌͂̃̿a͈̫̪͖̮̒͒̐̔͂d̛̬̹͑p̺̭͈̪͆̔̃̾o̠̔ō̢̪̊ļ̜̑͗. They can't evolve into higher ghost forms on ectoplasm alone. They have to f̶̻̊e̵̗̕e̴̖͛d̵̠͒ on emotions

too, in order to develop a personality. And that little shade has to have been attached to you for months, i̵f̵ ̷n̸o̴t̶ ̸y̴e̴a̸r̷s̸; learning," Phantom growled.

"I may have taught it how to give ectoengergy to other beings, but it learned the concept of kindness and selflessness f̷̧̣͕̺̘̻̆r̵̞͚̳͇̩̺̹͋o̸̰̫̮̼̐͌͛͋ͅm̶̥̹͝ ̷̨̢͇̹͓͛̈̅̍͜͝y̷͎̱̹̮̜̺͂̅̾̍͋̌͘ͅo̴̫̖̯̅̎͊̊̾̕̚ư̷͇̼̣͚̒̈́͛̽̆͑͋.̷͉̺͗̓̑͂͒͊͘"

* * *

They waited ten more minutes in tense silence before Peter tapped frantically at the kitchen window, the monotony only broken up when Phantom texted some bull shit excuse to his parents about why he was late for his check in. After they assured Peter that Phantom wasn't in any danger and a brief change of clothes for the kid, Phantom explained to both of them how he ended up in such a awful predicament; briefly detailing how there wasn't enough ambient ectoplasm in the city to sustain his powers without consequences, that when he had been stabbed his ghost core had shorted itself out to heal his body, and that the shade that had attached itself to Deadpool had restarted his ghost core. Peter had nearly worn a hole through the floor with his pacing and Deadpool had to start another bottle of hard liquor to keep from introducing the pricks that had attacked Phantom with a new asshole on their foreheads.They all agreed that it would be better for Peter to try and find the crooks that attacked Phantom, but Wade made no promises that he wouldn't be hanging out by the alleyways trying to find them.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Peter asked, eyeing the untouched med kit and snack wrappers littering the table.

"Yeah," Phantom sighed, reach up and cracking his neck. "I have an emergency ectoplasm injection back at the hotel. I'll have to monitor what I do with my powers, and eat my weight in burgers for every meal, but I'll be fine." Wade chewed on his lip before going to the bedroom and rummaging in one of the side tables. Once he found what he was looking for, he went back to the kitchen and grabbed one of Phantom's hands, prying it open and placing a switch blade that was just under the legal limit in knife length into his palm.

"The next time someone grabs you and you can't use your powers, use this," Wade said. "You flick it open, stab it anywhere, twist it, and run."

"Wade..." Peter started, but Wade cut him off.

"Nope, that's it. I'm done with this bullshit for today. Both of you, get out," Wade said before he stomped back to the bedroom, and slammed and locked the door. Wade slid down to the floor, making sure to roll down his mask and covered his ears, hiding away, and trying to drown out the boxes without putting a bullet in his brain.

* * *

Danny stood in the kitchen, hand clutching the knife Deadpool had forced into his palm and looking at the door leading to the bedroom in disbelief. Tentatively, Spider Man put a hand on his shoulder and tried to lead him out of the safehouse.

"Sorry Phantom," Spider Man said somberly. "But I think it's time we leave."

 _Fuck that_ _noise_ , Danny thought. _Heroes help people, and Deadpool needed help._ Danny shrugged Spider Man's hand off his shoulder and walked to the front of the bedroom door, speaking before either one of them could stop him.

"My name is Danny Fenton," Danny said, glancing Spider Man in his periphery making abort motions with his arms. Danny held up his pointier finger asking for silence and let his eyes glow as he glared. Spider Man froze and Danny continued. "When I was fourteen, I was messing around in my parents lab with my friends when I got doused with so much ectoplasm that the shock killed me before bringing me back to life, and I became like this. Since then, I've met and fought a lot of ghosts. About a month ago, I met a ghost who could look into the future; he showed me a reality where I got my friends and family killed, and I was so sad and guilty that I asked another halfa to literally rip out my humanity and turned myself into a monster," Danny inched forward and rested his head on the door. "I was scared shitless because all I've ever wanted to do after I got theses powers was to help people. I asked him why he showed that to me and he said everyone deserves a second chance. You're not a bad guy doing good things, Wade. I truly believe you're a good person. Just because you're not a hero, doesn't mean you're a villain."

Danny lifted his head before he turned and made his way back to Spider Man. "I can find my way back to the hotel from here," Danny whispered, consciously pointing his eyes back towards the other door. "Give him some company?"

"You got it, Danny," Spider Man said before pulling him in for a brief hug. "And thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo, that was a doozy wasn't it. And as you can see, these stories are getting progressively longer, and darker T^T the curse of being a long winded, dramatic asshole
> 
> ALSO, IMPORTANT NOTICE: DO NOT EVER, EVER DO WHAT DANNY DID IF YOU ARE BEING MUGGED! THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION AND SHOULD NOT BE USED AS A REFERENCE IF YOU ARE EVER IN THIS TYPE OF SITUATION
> 
> I'm lucky enough to have never been in that situation before, but on the other hand I have no idea how to react properly if I was.  
> DO YOUR OWN RESEARCH ON PROPER REACTIONS TO DANGEROUS SITUATIONS!


End file.
